mystery and magic
by animelover12345xx
Summary: alissa ayoung normal girlor so she thought lives with a drunk that claims he knows her mother and finds out inuyasha is her farther contains sex swearing and drama.
1. Chapter 1

_**Strange and unusual **_

_**Hi my name is Alissa, I am a day dreaming fifth-teen year old, my story is hard to explain, I have to say this is not for children, I have been through so much, **_

_**We always have a dream or a wish to be more important **_

_**To feel powerful to have a mysterious techniques that no one can explain**_

_**That your different to everyone else to be unique**_

_**Well that's not true it dose not exist or so I thought **_

_**Chapter 1: introduction**_

_**Alissa's POV…. **_

_I lay on the cooling grass, starring at the clear blue sky. Watching the different shaped clouds pass by, I smiled widely, almost laughing as I saw a dinosaur with a silly looking face. But I would have laughed more if I had someone next to me. Like a boyfriend, someone I cold share my dreams, my feelings and laugh with._

_I had only loved one person but he was taken from me, they way my heart fell to my stomach when I found out that someone had decided to sick a knife into the heart I shared with him the one that I held the key to and he to mine._

_Anger filled every bone, blood cell and skin. I took the gun from my drunken fathers cabernet, not like he would notice anyway and stuck it in-between the hem of my trakies and lifted my t-shirt over the top of the gun to hide it from the public, and went to find "Andy sin Lonbon" to shoot the bullet into his empty head, but as I headed to the door, something held me back. A feeling In my stomach just told me that I would be as bad as him._

_So I took the gun back and laid back on my bed sobbing to myself . I wanted to talk to someone like my farther but my farther, well he isn't even my farther, he found me on a door step rapped in a red komo and a charm necklace that has never seem to come off, for some reason my farther always hated me like I did something wrong, my farther even told me I looked just like my mother and that he knew her but I had the amber eyes of my farther and hated to look me in the eyes. I asked him where my mother could be but he told me " she will just reject you like she did to me for that discussing demon, I would love her more you know but nooo! she has a kid with him then leaves it with me thinking I care" I always wanted to know my farther and mother but I got on with life and went to school till I left, I decided not to go to collage but to try and detox my farther of the alcohol since in a way I cared for him since he looked after me all these years but so far I have had no luck because I had to dealt with my own lose._

_Anyway I have to get back now, dad will be wondering where I am to cook him his dinner. I walked on till I came to a shrine that looked tattered, it used to be a house, I remember it used to belong to the higarashi's but when the old man died there they just disappeared, a 20 year old man called Sota higarashi used to wave to me and invite me over for tea but I only accepted his offer once though, he used to tell me how much he missed his big sister, Kagome was her name and that she couldn't visit him because she was so far I only visited the house once because my farther wanted me to stay away from there for some reason and I never knew why, they seemed like nice people._

_Suddenly I heard the clock tower strike 7 pm, oh no! dads going to kill me, he expected me like an hour ago, shit! I didn't realise the time. I ran as fast as could to the house luckily I was a very fast runner and a very good jumper 10 miles took only 5 minutes for me and I would never get tired, that what made me seem different , everyone used to see me run and jump and used to give me the weirdest stare ever and I wasn't good at making friends. I had one friend named "Kiri catira (ki-ri cat-ti-ra)" though she didn't go to school with me, she used to take me place's around Tokyo town, she had a diamond shaped gem on her forehead, short purple hair and big blue eyes, she also wore a charm necklace like mine but when I asked her why hers was the same she used to look away from me and then change the subject quickly but I never asked as she was always there for me, even when I was a child, but on the last day of school she waited for me at the gates like she always did and gave me a sad look, hugged me longer and tighter than usually did and walked off with out another word then after that I never saw her again._

_I thought maybe she had a emergency back in America, that's where she said she used to live though she couldn't speak English at all the only words she knew was "how are you, thank you, she you later, please may I have a bottle of water" I used to laugh at her for trying to say anything else although she couldn't, but now she is gone and I miss her terribly _

_As I got to the door, something seemed strange, the door was locked and it was never locked, dad always left it open for me since he had the only key, I kicked the door to open it with my strong legs almost knocking it off its hinches, all of a sudden butterflies hit my stomach and something told me there was something seriously was wrong. I walked slowly into the livening room, when the smell of strong iron hit my nose, my hand started shaking, I heard gurgerling noises, I stepped into the living room door._

_I gasped as I saw some creature eating my farther flesh, tears fell down my face and unknowing I screamed. _

_The monster turned to me with my fathers red liquid around its mouth and bared its teeth at me, I stood like a statue. I couldn't move at all although it was moving faster to wards me, but I thought what the hell I should die the people I care about are gone all of them._

_As it's long claws lifted above its head about to rip me in half when something speeding towards me, pulled me back but with its long claws it ripped of the charm from my neck. A light shined bright, I couldn't see anything but my hearing got really loud and something shacking my body "Alissa, Alissa are you ok Alissa!" but when I opened my eyes I saw nothing but white, I panicked "I cant see, nothing but bright white, what wrong with me" I said to the strange man, more like hero to me "don't worry it will fade and your eye site will come back, I promise Alissa" I gave him a weird look although I could have been looking at the wall for all I knew. How the hell did he know my name but he was saving me after all so I cant complain, if I live I will ask him later ._

_he sat me down on the floor and the I heard a incantation of some sort that seem split the monster In half and I could smell its blood splatter over the wall. Then I felt the mans arms sweep me off my feet as the white turned into black._

_**The hero's POV…..**_

_I picked her up, worry filled my heart for her, I could see her ears popping out from her head, as she slept in my arms I stroked the black hair, soft as her mother's and the little white ears like mine but she had a tail which was not normal, though she is full demon I suppose so she might be a little different, cause her mother turned into a demon when she gave birth to her, but we also found out she came from a line of demon's (the woman he is speaking of, she didn't know, but her farther was part demon and because of baring a demon child she turned at the same time producing a full demon child also known as Alissa but the necklace that was ripped off was a charm to hide the demon features but not her physical abilities like running, jumping, not as high as inuyasha so she seemed a little normal oh and her sense of smell but the rest was bond with the charm) I laid her on the ground and sat by her, she then opened her eyes "who are you" she looked at me "so you can see now I did tell you, oh my name is inuyasha.…. " :o_

_To be continued…... _

_Inuyasha: CarolAnne I like the ending and the way I came swooping in to save the day again *sweet smile*_

_Kagome: *snigger* inuyasha you kiss ass_

_Inuyasha: what now, god im proud of my part but im more of a kiss ass to you anyway you just don't like it when its done to someone else *blows a kiss to kagome*_

_Kagome: *blush* *bush faded to a pouted lips* not true_

_CarolAnne: guys enough your get your scene soon and inuyasha you always where a kiss ass so stop it im just writing it to make it interesting_

_Inuyasha: *looks away in defeat*_

_CarolAnne + Kagome: *giggle* oh poor inuyasha _

_Hi guys hope you like the new story, if you don't understand the bit of Alissa's mother I will explain it more to you over a email and if you can guess who's Alissa's now eaten farther get a little prize of seeing the drawings of "Kiri Catira and Alissa" they will be on my face book or I will send to you k well review please __J _


	2. Chapter 2: Tail Ears Hair AHHHH!

_Chapter 2: Ears, New Hair And A Tail Ahhhhhhhh! _

Inuyasha looked down at Alissa with a smile "so you can see now, well I did tell you, oh my name is inuyasha…..nice to meet you" inuyasha held his hand in front of him for a handshake. Alissa lifted herself up off the grass and did the same and shacked his hand and laughed "what? Why are you laughing" inuyasha said suddenly, she sniggered and looked away "Sorry But That Hat Looks Ridiculous On You".

She went to take it off but he dodged his head "leave it" she smiled "ok oh hello im alliss…..oh yea" inuyasha gave her a strange look, then Alissa spoke again "how do you know my name by the way inuyasha".

inuyasha looked away and smiled "oh look at that Funny cloud, a silly faced dinosaur" he gave an acward laugh, she smiled for a moment the gave a angry face "don't change the subject I learnt from that already from Kiri catira my best mate she used to do that all the time so what the fuck are you hiding sir inuyasha" he then whispered to himself "so it is true Kiri you used to be mates with her"

"what did you just say" he then looked at her "oh, Kiri she sent me to say she miss's you loads and wants me to take you to her"

"what you cam from America" "ha ha no! mine and hers English is like to opening a jar of pickles well for her for me its like trying to lift the earth! Ha ha um hum but I know her, she lives with me" Alissa face lit up "really! But she never talked about you, I never heard your name before now".

Inuyasha smiled sarcastically "what, she never talked about me, well well I need to have a little talk with he….." all of a sudden his face cringed holding his stomach. Alissa looked to find blood seeping into his clothing "oh your hurt… here".

She pulled off her jumper and held it to the wound "keep pressure on that" and reached into her pocket to pull out a tiny bottle of Alcohol "right take of your shirt, although I warn you this might sting" he took of his komo and shirt "look Alissa that wont hurt I've been through….ouch mother f**ker" .

She laughed "wimp!" he pouted for a moment then smiled at her, she starred into his amber eyes and gasped as she saw her reflection in his eyes to see she had ears and grey streaks in her hair "Alissa are you ok"

"I…..I ….. have ears" she then felt a flick on her back and turned around to find she had a little white tail with a black tip "and…and a tail what the hell" Alissa started to scream and started to pace really fast around the ground "what the hell…what the hell Ahhhhhhhh!" Alissa the felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Alissa calm down" he gave her a smile then removed the hat from his head to reveal his ears. She gasped again and screamed loader. Inuyasha covered his ears at the high pitch of it, then all of a sudden the ground shook and she started to glow he then shouted her name.

"Alissa!" she stopped to look at him as he then embraced her "its ok calm down" the earth calmed he put his head into her's "its ok Alissa" "but im a freak" "no your not, you're a demon and a powerful one to, that is why you where attacked".

"but why was my farther killed "he was there to kill you but your dad was there instead and killed him" she pulled away "what so it was my fault he died…. Great!" "no Alissa, if he had killed you your mother…." inuyasha realising what he said put his hand over his mouth suddenly, she turned "my mother, you know her" "um….yes" she lifts a eyebrow "how?" "well you see she is my wife and you're my…".

he stopped and looked away "wait.. No…no…. you cant be" she looked at him at his amber eyes, and the red komo "demon" she whispered "Kiri's charm" she whispered again and had a flash back

*FLASH*

"I was found on the door step rapped in a red komo"

*FLASH*

" Kiri Catira also wore a charm necklace like mine but when I asked her why hers was the same she used to look away from me and then change the subject quickly_"_

*FLASH*

"my farther even told me I looked just like my mother and that he knew her but I had the amber eyes of my farther and hated to look me in the eye_"_

*FLASH*

" she will just reject you like she did to me for that discussing demon, I would love her more you know but nooo! she has a kid with him then leaves it with me thinking I care"

She gasps, she looked to the floor and breaths deeply in and out "Alissa I know this is hard but" all of a sudden she punches him in the face, knocking him flying. He lifts him self up and before he new it he was kicked into a tree she jumps to him with red eyes and long claws.

"you left me with that drunk, alone, why?, tell me why or your blood will be spilled!" he then very quickly embraces her "I didn't want to leave you here but me and your mother had no choice". She then push's him away. "well if im some kind of powerful demon then if it was dangerous then I would have learnt to protect my self" "that was the point demons wanted your power, especially naraku and his son, they would have killed you at a young age so we hide you in the future" "wait what do you mean future" "well you see your from another time, the feudal time to be exsact that is where you born".

Her eyes when back to a light amber and she fell to the floor and black out, inuyasha catches her but she very quickly woke up again "Alissa giving you up was the hardest thing that me and your mother ever did you have to understand that" she smiled at him "can I see her please, I've only dreamed of what she looks like" inuyasha smiled to her "come with me" inuyasha pulled her up and put the hat on her head " thank you, but what about you and wait my tail" "You'll be fine and me I have tricks up my sleeve, I used to come without a hat all the time but your tail just tuck it into your trousers" "ok". she went do it then looked at inuyasha with a pouted look "well turn around then" "oh yea sorry" he swiftly turns around.

"ok done you can turn around again now" he turned around and smiled a over happily smile "what is the tail still noticeable"

"no its just….I've wanted to talk to you. To give you a gift on your birthday…..to wish you good luck on your first day at school, to consol you when you had a broken heart" Alissa smiled and blushed "well you can make it up to me by taking me to my mother….. I want to meet her. He smiled "Deal!"

Hope you like the chapter guys I will soon put up te next one when I get 2 more reviews thank you and happy reading.


End file.
